


All Bark, No Bite

by Nicoliol



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/pseuds/Nicoliol
Summary: tumblr prompt: phasma and hux plowing kylo who is being a whiny bitch (probably)





	

The cry that escaped Kylo’s throat left him feeling nothing but pure embarrassment. Tears streaked down his face, his cock achingly hard, but he would not ask for someone’s touch. He would not give them the satisfaction.

Phasma and Hux shared the same thoughts on the matter. They didn’t care what Kylo said or did, just wanted him to break, and if the sounds he was making were any indicator of their success, then they were well on their way.

He writhed between them, hands gripping at Hux’s shoulders one moment before he pulled away, as if he’d just touched a burning hot surface, leaning back onto Phasma instead. Kylo could feel their hot breath on his sweaty skin, the sensation sending shivers up his spine, this time accompanied by a pathetic sounding whimper.

“Look at him,” Phasma’s smirk was evident in her voice, her hands trailing up along Ren’s chest, fingers pinching and pulling at his nipples as she continued to thrust up into him, moving opposite of Hux so that Kylo barely had a moment to breathe. “This is the one thing he’s useful for, don’t you agree, General?”

“Wholeheartedly.” Hux emphasized his agreement with a brutal thrust, one that left Kylo whimpering.

“I-I won’t be able to walk if—“

“—If you finish that sentence we will make sure you can’t,” Hux hissed, picking up speed, slamming into the other man with little remorse.

It wasn’t easy to ignore the voice calling out to Ren, telling him to give in, that it wasn’t weakness so much as simply allowing himself to feel something pleasurable for the first time in ages. He felt someone’s fingers brush against his cock, teasing him in a way that seemed cruel, even to him. His reaction was instant, head tossed back, lips parted, crying out even louder than before.

They both laughed at him.

Kylo snarled, the sound of their laughter pulling him back, grounding him. “I’ll kill you both, I swear it.” He struggled briefly, but then Phamsa was dragging the tip of one finger up along his cock, correctly assuming that it was a sure way to distract him.

He slumped forward, still trying to put on the front that he was annoyed with them, even while he was coming.


End file.
